


APH | 普洪&露中 | 碱液

by Hilbert_space



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Die Nacht，die Nacht，die Laugen.——Die Niemandsrose, 1963题自策兰《无人的玫瑰》 ：黑夜，黑夜，茫茫碱液——————作者主要属性是普洪&露中，但此文CP非常混乱——————旧文搬运，作于2018.4





	1. Chapter 1

黑塔利亚 × 冰与火之歌 混合同人

Axis Powers Hetalia × A Song of Ice and Fire

 

 

SETTING

人物设定基本来自APH，少数来自真实历史，但与真实世界毫无关系

背景设定基本来自ASOIAF，少数来自真实世界，但与真实世界毫无关系

故事情节有意neta了ASOIAF中的征服战争，血龙狂舞，黑火叛乱，篡夺者战争，五王之战等情节

WARNING

故事发生在一个有龙有魔法的中世纪式奇幻世界；各小节间有长短不等的时间跨度，各角色年龄设定也有差别；各小节开头 [ ] 内是叙述视角的人名（POV）

故事含有相当对事实婚姻，家族关系的描写；含有多角关系，角色死亡等道德低下/令人不适的情节

作者基本属性为Pruhun+Rochu，但此文属性混乱邪恶，洁癖或贵乱爱好者都请谨慎阅读

目前故事只具备雏形，或者可以将它视作从一个长故事的尸体上切割下来的碎片

 

SHIPPING

普/洪，奥/洪，瑞/奥，西/奥，法/西，米/加，米/中，露/中，露/白，立/白

 

[ 王耀 ]

 

 

龙石岛几乎淹没在滂沱大雨中。[ [1] ]

王耀终于走完了塔楼那无穷无尽的台阶，中间好几次差点疲倦得睡着，从楼梯上滚下去：他快马从王领行至鸦栖堡，再乘船到这里，三天三夜不曾合眼。多亏了他在君临受的几处剑伤一直隐隐作痛。

“罗利纳提斯？”

“大人？”那个绿色眼睛的侍从应声抬起头。

“你一个人能不能带着他们到船上去？”

码头距海龙塔仅一步之遥，但外面正风雨交加，王耀真希望有比这个十四岁侍从更可靠的臣下来让他托付他最宝贵的希望，可惜他别无选择。

“我——”

“我的弟弟也在船上，他能帮助你。托里斯•罗利纳提斯，我们都向公主起了誓，我信任你。告诉我你能做到。”

“……您不和我们一起走。”

“卢卡谢维奇、加兰特、波克家都叛变了，他们正往这儿上来，争夺着头一个把王储献给柯克兰的功名，我要去拖延住他们。”

那侍从显然不愿相信他的话。“就凭你一个人？”

“是啊，”他尽量使自己的语气轻快一些，“相比起来，你的任务可简单得多，就别想着和我交换了。”

“我们要坐船去狭海的另一边？”

王耀单膝跪在地上，平视着对方的眼睛。他眼看着这个男孩出生，长大。才过去不到九个年头，他已经能从这副眉眼间看出他父亲的模样了。

“是的，到那儿你和娜塔莎就安全了，万尼亚。”

“我们为什么不骑着龙去？它们都很听我的话。”

“那些龙还太幼小，只有征服者的坐骑才能独自越过大海。”

“它们会跟着我走的。”

“我想也是，”他吻了吻男孩的额头，“有朝一日，你和你的妹妹会骑着征服者有过的巨龙回来。”

“那时我就能再见到你。”

“是的。”

 

雨疯狂地倾泻到震动的大地上。但这震动并不是因为熔岩正在这座火山岛内部奔流，而是叛变封臣们集结的军队正向城堡逼近。王耀已经能闻到那股泥泞的气味。

他悲哀地想到了自己那个在亚瑟·柯克兰那儿做质子的弟弟，还有一个妹妹，一个表弟，他们是和琼斯在同一座城堡里长大的。

这个夜晚将使他众叛亲离。他如果没有死，也只会是因为琼斯觉得让他活着比就那么死了更有趣。

忽然，海上出现了一种更鲜明的气息。他不禁向身后望去。

夜幕正在流血。

龙石岛上的龙喷出烈焰，挣脱链锁，海滩上开始弥漫出铁匠铺才有的气味。怪异的红色将天空照耀得如同日出时分。它们同时向海上飞去，就好像那儿有什么东西正吸引着它们。数十只龙同时在天空飞舞，它们风帆般的双翼掀动出比攻城炮更炽热、更尖锐的呼啸声。

他很快就看不见那条船了。

 

[ [1] ] 所有沿用自《冰与火之歌》的地名，称谓等特殊固定用词，第一次出现时由下划线标出。采用了重庆出版社的翻译

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ 基尔伯特 ] [ [1] ]

 

 

银白色头发的男孩坐在红堡的庭院里，不知道自己正命悬一线。

他的龙站在他肩膀上，警惕地看向四周，不时咳出团团黑烟：它才有一头鹰那么大，还不会喷出火球。但站在庭院四周的“金袍子”们，无不以畏惧和恶心混杂的眼神看着他们。

基尔伯特今年九岁，他已经明白这是什么意思了：怪物，私生子。

虽然他是那种比较幸运的私生子：他的父亲，腓特烈·贝什米特，赫伦堡的领主，自他出生起就承认了他的身份，把他当作嫡出的孩子一样抚养；他也知道他的母亲是谁，或者说，所有人都知道，因为他浅色的头发，紫红色的眼睛——她的瓦雷利亚血统在他身上浓烈地表现了出来。

这是他第一次见到春天，第一次来君临。他只知道是国王之手，亚瑟·柯克兰如此要求了他的父亲，对英格兰人更可怕的企图则一无所

知。坐在这儿，他完全听不见柯克兰，他的父亲，或是法务大臣兼情报总管波诺弗瓦公爵的声音。

从旧镇飞来的白鸦在庭院上空盘旋，他的金色小龙似乎对此非常不满，冲它们尖啸着。他没带食物，不知道怎么安抚它。太阳晒得他头晕脑胀。更远的地方，靠近教堂和龙穴的那个方向传来了隐隐约约的喧哗。

他困惑地向那儿望去，但红堡的高墙拦住了他的视线：他的龙要是再大一些就好了，他可以飞去那儿看见究竟是怎么一回事。

“基尔！”

他看见他的父亲快步向他走来，脸色苍白，但正向他微笑。他知道这个早上就算过去了，大人们在房间里谈论的不过是些无关紧要的事。他把一直捏在手里的信卷交给他，这是他们出门时，管家呈给他父亲的，上面盖着赫伦堡的徽记，但他父亲只是叫他先拿着。

他们向城堡外走去。他父亲边走边打开信。他很好奇：“您为什么不在来的路上看？”

“那时我太紧张了，”他父亲停下了脚步，自他们到首都以来，他的脸庞终于又焕发出了以往的那种光彩，“基尔伯特，你有了个弟弟。”

 

[ [1] ] 在冰与火之歌的世界中，私生子没有姓名


	3. Chapter 3

[ 弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦 ]

 

“抓到了！抓到了！抓到了！”

这声音像一道浪潮，在人群里不断推进，紧紧跟随着游街的队伍。弗朗西斯和他的同伴，海务大臣卡里埃多的儿子，安东尼奥·卡里埃多，正在人群中穿行，试图挤到靠前一点的位置上。他们还是小孩子，站在后面就什么都看不见了。

“我们正往哪儿去？我完全不认识了。”安东尼奥有些犹豫。

“你永远只在湾区晃荡？这是上山的路！”

“加冕礼不是据说要到下周才能——”

他掐了一把安东尼奥的胳膊。他们要是说得太多，很快就会被穿着金袍子的都城守卫队发现，被押送到各自的父亲那里，这场小小历险就泡汤了。

“快点，我们要跟不上了。”

弗朗西斯踮脚张望着。他们即将被加冕的王，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯正骑马行进在队伍最前面，一个黑头发的俘虏被绳索拴在马鞍上，跌跌撞撞地跟在他之后。围观的人群用上了他们能投掷的一切东西和各种辱骂的话，尽管他们大多并不认识那个倒霉鬼。

“那就是他们从龙石岛上抓到的叛徒？”

弗朗西斯点点头，推着同伴的肩膀向人群前面挤去，想避开街道上那种恶心的气味：“小心脚下，安东尼奥。”

“他们没抓到别的龙？”安东尼奥回头看他，他耸耸肩：“说不定已经被杀了，或是逃到了海那边，差不多。”

“那可差得很远——”安东尼奥一个趔趄，差点摔进垃圾堆里，幸好弗朗西斯及时抓住了他的衣领。

“七神啊，那是——”他们敬畏地看着那滩冒着热气的污秽，“——龙粪？！”

弗朗西斯仰头眺望山顶：晨曦散去了，一个巨大的，巢穴状的穹顶从丘陵顶部显现出来：这个建筑物的历史要追溯到梅葛时期，数世纪以来，它只派作一个用途：豢养龙。

 

龙穴的大门宽阔到可让三十个骑士骑着马并排通过，但在琼斯的队伍走进建筑之后，都城守卫队们就在门口站成了排，拦住后面的民众。

安东尼奥有些不以为然：“琼斯大概喜欢有更多观众。”

“龙可不喜欢。”弗朗西斯正耐心观察着守卫们，试图寻找混进去的机会。他觉得他和安东尼奥的脸说不定能派上用场：这里面有不少是他们在红堡天天能见到的人。

随着一声呼啸，整个地面震动了起来，天空爆炸般地被点亮了，就好像龙穴内部正闪耀着灼灼火光。人群发出了吃惊的喧哗，就连那些卫兵也不例外。弗朗西斯看准时机，和他的同伴溜了进去。

里面已经有一些人了，穿着比大街上的更整洁，华丽：他们大多是贵族。弗朗西斯暗自祈祷他父亲别也在这里。安东尼奥用力捅了捅他的肋骨：“快看！”

“什么？”弗朗西斯扭动着身体，爬到一个视野清楚又不招人注意的位置上。

“在那后面，”多恩[ [1] ]人轻声说，语气里是无法掩饰的激动，“那可比基尔伯特的龙大多了！”

弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，努力适应建筑内部的昏暗。过了几秒，他才明白安东尼奥指的是什么。

那是一头巨大的龙，他几乎不知道该怎么形容它的体积。之前，他们听基尔伯特说，他在赫伦堡还有一头黑龙，足有安东尼奥他父亲的船那么大时，他们都觉得不可能，但这头怪兽，完全是一座山，恐怕张口就能吞下正停泊在黑水湾的皇家舰队旗舰。

“我开始后悔要进来了。”弗朗西斯虚弱地说。

“别担心，整个君临最有权势的人正站在我们和它之间呢。”

龙穴正中有一块明亮的地方：光从穹顶没有闭合的缺口落了下来。琼斯已经从他的马上下来了，那个受了伤的俘虏躺倒在他脚边。弗朗西斯不安地觉得那倒霉鬼快死了。

“快睁开眼睛，看看我带你来见谁了。”阿尔弗雷德用剑碰了碰那俘虏的脸。

“不要，不要……”躺在地上的人痛苦地蜷紧了身体。

“我可是记得你骑过它的，是不是？在你的国王加冕的那一年，他带着你从黑水湾上空飞到潮头岛，全君临人都看见了。他可真宠爱你。”

“你杀了他……”

弗朗西斯抓住了他同伴的手腕：“七神啊，我知道他是谁了。”

“什么？”

“那个黑头发的俘虏，他是伊万国王的铁卫队长。据传他从君临逃走的时候，带出了国王一对年幼的子女。”他曾听父亲说过柯克兰要求他们斩草除根，但贵族们大多觉得那过于残忍。

“我不记得在黑水湾上看到过龙，”安东尼奥说，“那是不是发生在我们出生之前？”

他发出一声叹息：“安东尼奥，学士的课应该已经让你对维斯特洛所有的贵族了如指掌了才对。我们在谈论的人可是来自一个枝繁叶茂的大家族。”

“你课上得最好，告诉我他叫什么名字？”

“王耀。”他还可以告诉他的同伴这个人的年龄要比琼斯再小一岁，他有多少个兄弟姐妹，他们家族的徽记是一朵富丽堂皇的花——

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯发出了一种天真又残忍的笑声：“是龙选择它们主人。”

“你那是欺骗……”

“太多了，红堡只有谎言，你以为呢？”

“我不像你，我从不曾——”

阿尔弗雷德•琼斯一把抓住了曾经的铁卫队长，把他拎了起来。他们的脸靠得很近。弗朗西斯猜想，如果阿尔弗雷德•琼斯可以选择变身成一头龙的话，他会生吃了他的俘虏。

“你以为所有的吻都是真的，是么？”

“在我这里你侮辱不了他——”

安东尼奥惊讶地看向他：“琼斯为什么要亲吻那个男人？”

“我想是因为上一个国王也那么做过。”弗朗西斯干巴巴地说。他看见琼斯很快放开了那家伙，像尝到血一样笑了。

“但我可以侮辱你，我还可以——让他最心爱的龙，吃了你。”

“你不可能……”

“你就这么想知道它现在有多听我的话？”

“米沙……”年轻的俘虏在龙穴的沙地上挣扎着，那头龙正向他靠近。弗朗西斯本以为它也是黑色的，但在阳光的照射下，它的鳞片之间开始流淌出血一般的红色。它注意到它的腹部像吞食了火焰那样，渐渐显露出明亮的红光。

“用餐吧，大个子。”琼斯冷酷地说。

而他的俘虏正哀求着，不是对琼斯，而是对那头龙：“米沙，米沙，是我……”

“龙会听琼斯的话的，”安东尼奥沉重地说，“老天，它为什么那么大？！”

弗朗西斯忽然想到了基尔伯特是如何喂那头小龙仔的。“它会不会先喷出火焰，把它要吃的烤熟？”

“我求你别说了。”安东尼奥踢了他一下，但谁也没挪开视线。他握紧了汗津津的手掌。

那头龙摇晃了一下脑袋，好像正打量着它的美餐，然后，它毫无预兆地伸展开双翼，发出了一声巨大的咆哮。

弗朗西斯感到一股滚热的、令人作呕的野兽气味扑面而来。他和安东尼奥都吓得抓住了对方的手。现在，他知道之前天上的火光是什么了——

那头无比巨大的龙从穹顶中央的空洞飞了出去，站在了整个建筑上面。石头和青铜的穹顶不堪重负地发出令人牙酸的声响。接着是响彻云霄的嘶吼。两个男孩手忙脚乱地从藏身之处爬下，跟着互相推搡的人群跑到了外面。

空气在颤抖，好像一切都被点着了。那头龙还在龙穴顶部爬行着，弗朗西斯知道完全是由于它的脚被铁链困住了，它才没能飞走的。它痛苦地嘶鸣着，火星四处喷溅。

天空中出现了一个巨大的火球，就像是第二颗太阳。

“弗朗西斯。”多恩的男孩语气里半是惊叹，半是敬畏。

“怎么了？”他看向他的同伴。

“记得提醒我，永远别惹基尔伯特生气。”

 

[ [1] ] 据马丁老师透露，多恩的设定参考了西班牙，因此这里也做出同样的安排


	4. Chapter 4

[ 阿尔弗雷德•琼斯 ]

 

迎接他回到红堡的是亚瑟•柯克兰的大发雷霆。

“你居然想把他喂给龙？！”

“那怪物对吃他不太感兴趣，这个消息有没有让你好受些？”

阿尔弗雷德厌倦地坐在椅子里，打量着首相塔的圆形窗框。外面是狭海和春天生机勃勃的气味，他却不得不待在这里，向他的首相，也是他的曾经的监护人，在兰尼斯港和凯岩城看管他和马修•威廉姆斯长大的柯克兰领主大人，解释自己这个上午去做了什么。

“它差点把雷妮丝丘陵整个儿给烧了！午饭时都城守卫队告诉我说，他们正在富人区那一边救火，还没人来得及去看一眼跳蚤窝的情形。”柯克兰把茶杯放在桌上，发出了很重的磕碰声。

“龙就是这样。贝什米特有没有告诉你，他儿子的黑龙把赫伦堡的一个塔楼给烧化了？”

“我要是用一个九岁男孩的标准来衡量你，你已经挨了一顿耳光了，”亚瑟•柯克兰的目光像是要把他的眼珠从脑袋里剜出来，“琼斯，听清楚我说的话，再有一次，我就剁了你的右手，让马修来坐你的位置，他颁布的第一道命令就是把你从红堡的地牢撵到长城去。”

“他不会那么做的。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地说。

亚瑟·柯克兰气愤地坐回到书桌后面，抹了抹脸：“我真不明白七神塑造你和马修时都在想什么。”

他和马修•威廉姆斯是双重表亲：他们的父母彼此血脉相连，因此，尽管姓氏不同，他们的长相却颇为相似。凯岩城的人们一度以为他们是一对双胞胎。

然而，这是他和他的表哥唯一有所相似之处。马修•威廉姆斯性格温和，不擅长骑术或刀剑，人生乐趣似乎都在获取学士项链之类的事上。他则从小就热衷于激烈对抗的游戏，也总是能成为男孩们的首领，十二岁时便在秧鸡厅的比武审判中击败了国王的代理人。

他生来就是要坐铁王座的。

“你们有没有找到加冕用的王冠？”

亚瑟•柯克兰叹了一口气：“你倒是很在乎这件事。征服者的铁王

冠恐怕被布拉金斯基带走了，但你反正会更喜欢黄金的那一顶？”

虽然那不过是去维桑尼亚丘陵上对着奄奄一息的主教大人下跪之类无聊的礼节，但贵族们都很看重它的意义，这使得阿尔弗雷德不得不同样看重。不过，他并不知道“黄金的那一顶”是什么样的，如果马修也在这里，他的疑问就有人解答了。

“王冠正在哪儿？我想看看。”

柯克兰重新露出了凶狠的表情：“我花了不小功夫劝说王耀的叔父把它献出来，换取他侄子的性命。你差点让这交易完蛋。”

他对此不屑一顾：“我会有别的办法让他献出王冠。”

“不，阿尔，你不能总那么去考虑问题。国王是来这儿统治的，不是毁灭。除非万不得已，我不会选择得罪势力庞大的贵族家族，你必须明白，龙也有弱点，它仍然可能死于一个人之手。”

“龙屠龙要容易得多，所以，你打算怎么处置那男孩？”

“你指到了海对岸的那个还是——”

“贝什米特家的杂种只有一头龙，他肩膀上的不过是只蠢鸟，我打赌它不会长得更大了。我们有七头成年的龙，你居然还担心他？”

“他是个威胁，”柯克兰低沉地说，“我试图用财政大臣笼络他父亲，但腓特烈•贝什米特令人惊奇地看重这个私生子——大概是因为他还没有别的儿子吧。加上波诺弗瓦从中担保，高庭和多恩又关系亲密，我们还不必要为了一个男孩和整个南境作对。我认为我们可以信任赫伦堡的忠诚，那男孩日后会做你的白骑士。”

“逃走的布拉金斯基呢？”

“他一条龙都没能带走，大概要把铁王冠上的红宝石典当了才能在布拉佛斯或是别的自由贸易城邦找到落脚之处。他暂时还不足为虑，但我会留意他的。”

“很好。说到布拉金斯基，我们的大学士似乎还没改主意？”

亚瑟•柯克兰揉了揉眼睛：“不错，他说，‘我还没老到忘记对布拉金斯基立下的誓言’，我只好给他的睡前酒里加了点东西。我想马修能填补他在御前会议里的空缺。至少波诺弗瓦没有对此说什么，他会继续担当法务大臣和情报总管，卡里埃多也可以留着他的舰队。财政大臣只好让你的布雷顿叔父来做了，我已经让渡鸦去了凯岩城。”

他点点头。“御前会议还差一个人。”

“御林铁卫队长。我不信任卢卡谢维奇，加兰特或是波克，叛变的人是没有信用的。但北境和谷地都没有意愿差遣他们的儿子南下。哦，奔流城的海德薇莉家还一个男孩都没有。”

“既然原来的铁卫队长今天早上没死成，他也可以继续干。”

亚瑟•柯克兰震惊地看着他：“不可能，他必须披上黑衣离开君临。”

“我忽然觉得，让他宣誓对我效忠会是件很有趣的事。”

“你疯了才会把他留在红堡里！他恨不得杀了你——”

“我记得他有一个弟弟，正在你的监护之下，还有一个妹妹，一个表弟正在凯岩城。他无力反抗我们。”

“你是说他会出于对家族的忠诚向你屈服？”

“一个钟头前，是你要求我别去得罪有势力的贵族家族的。想想看，这可是特别优待了。”

“……你的叔父们会很不高兴的。”国王之手说。

“那正合我意。”

“我们是要安抚贵族们，不是要他们互相猜忌争斗。而且，他和老国王之间的传闻逸事可不怎么光彩，我建议你离他远点。”

“我从前不明白，他的确长得很漂亮。”

“谢谢提醒，我认识他，”亚瑟•柯克兰阴郁地说，“可你又不存在那种爱好。别总想着折磨践踏他的尊严。”

 

他走下首相塔的楼梯，穿过王座厅，然后是神木林，长廊，聚会厅：国王的卧室在城堡的另一端。他看见马修•威廉姆斯正坐在庭院里看书，那种纸张陈旧，遍布纹章和弯曲字符的厚重典籍，不知道是从学城的哪个角落里挖掘出来的古董。

他的表亲也看见了他，神色有些担忧：“你去见了柯克兰大人？”

他点点头。

“因为早上在雷妮丝丘陵那边的爆炸，他好像很不高兴。你们都聊了什么，还算愉快吗？”

他扬起眉毛，并没有回答对方的问题，而是把在神木林摘的花放在打开的书上。

“春天到了，马修，我建议你去心树下消磨下午。”


	5. Chapter 5

[ 基尔伯特 ]

 

“你怎么知道他才十一岁的？”

“当你准备给一个就是不肯喝罂粟花奶[ [1] ]的小鬼烧灼伤口时，总得想点办法分散他的注意力。”

“然而，你还是被踹了一脚。”

基尔伯特哼了一声，这会儿他的肋骨还疼得跟断了似的。“那是在我把他快变成破布的衣服脱掉的时候。该死的马靴，他一辈子都别想再穿那玩意儿了。”

弗朗西斯笑了。“怎么，忽然想通了为什么骑士们都有一个马童？”

“我不是要他做我的——”

“你看上这小鬼哪儿了？”他的友人不依不饶，“从战场上捡了个马扎尔小孩，你父亲知道后会怎么说，我都猜得到。”

“他很……特别。”基尔伯特一时想不到合适的词。

“是个贵族？”弗朗西斯敏锐地跟上了思路。

只有贵族有机会更早、更专心地学习骑术和剑术，这在战斗中会变得很容易判断。如果能俘虏敌方领主的儿子，不仅能尽快结束战事，一切结束后还能把这孩子作为人质扣押下来，以彻底杜绝他父亲再次反叛的可能。

基尔伯特忽然停了下来，弗朗西斯差点一头撞到他背上。他环视四周：林立的帐篷，疲倦的军士，马匹，尸体和烧焦的土地的气味。

“不错，他是个贵族，”他深吸一口气，看向好友的眼睛，轻声说，“他骑上了路德维希的龙。”

“什么？”

说是“路德维希的龙”其实有些为时尚早。他弟弟才六岁，他自己是五年前，也就是十岁时才驯服了他的黑龙，现在，这头金色幼龙实质上的主人也是他。在长大之前，它对上琼斯的龙是毫无胜算的，但在普通骑兵面前已经是个足以扫荡战场的怪兽了。

“你是说，龙焰没烧着他——”

“不。就像是龙也听他的话！你明白吗？要不是我一箭放倒了他，这小子就骑着龙跑了。”

“我们先不争执这个了，不过，他会是谁的儿子？据我所知，马扎尔的大领主家还没有生出男孩。”

“所以我要把这小鬼带去给我父亲，他必须知道其中利害所在。这小鬼要么和茨温利家的姑娘订婚，要么死。马扎尔人不能也有龙骑士。”

他们走到了营地里最显眼的一顶帐篷前。基尔伯特的黑龙懒洋洋地趴在草地里，正在吃一只烤熟的羊。它遍布尖刺的尾巴令人生畏地环绕着帐篷。

“小伙子，让我们进去。”基尔伯特刚说完，他的龙就扬起了尾巴。弗朗西斯一脸忧虑地紧跟着他走进了帐篷。

他给男孩换上了自己的衣服，看上去就整洁多了。但之前包扎好的伤口还在流血。他得尽快回赫伦堡一趟：这小鬼活着会更有价值。他同父异母的弟弟并没有瓦雷利亚血统，他也是龙种的可能性事实上是很微弱的。

弗朗西斯看了一会儿男孩，又看向他，喉结上下动了动，没说出话来。他感到奇怪：“怎么了？”

“我简直没法相信你的愚蠢。”他的好友轻声说。

“弗朗西斯！”

“基尔，这是个女孩，”弗朗西斯走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，表情像是在竭力忍着大笑，“明白你为什么被踹了吗？”

 

[ [1] ] 一种用于止痛和麻醉的药


	6. Chapter 6

[ 王耀 ]

 

他安静地站在皇家圣堂的入口处，看着男孩穿着粗麻衣服的背影。

这是骑士礼的一部分。男孩在明早太阳升起时才能站起身，成为真正的御林铁卫，国王的白骑士，他的铁卫兄弟。尽管上个月在赫伦堡，他已经把剑放在男孩肩上过，并为他披上了白袍。

是阿尔弗雷德•琼斯坚持要他把这孩子带到君临来。

当然，王耀很清楚这孩子在白剑塔住不了多久：亚瑟•柯克兰迟早会和他的父亲腓特烈•贝什米特达成某种折衷协议，路德维希还太年幼，家族事务仍需要这个十五岁的私生子来分担。眼下赫伦堡是从河湾地到颈泽之间最有势力的家族，对国王忠心耿耿，理智的柯克兰不会过分要求这男孩恪守所有誓言。

王耀也不愿意把白骑士的重担全部压在这男孩肩上：他只比万尼亚小几个月份，十五岁……几乎对人世还一无所知。现在男孩也许很愿意成为一名真正的骑士，勇敢，正直，守护弱者，为荣誉而死……他还是男孩时也如此梦想过。但王耀已经见过太多死人了。

他走到圣坛前面，想把烛芯拨亮些。男孩听到他的脚步声，抬起了头。

“基尔伯特。”他向男孩笑了笑。

“先生。”

“我当初守夜时，睡着了，”他语气轻快地说，“这不容易，没多少人真的能做到，你想休息一会儿么，天亮还早。”

男孩用紫红色的眼睛看着他：“先生，我能做到。”

那句子在他胃里翻滚，他不禁说了出来：“你长得很像你妈妈。”

“您见过她？”

“我们互相认识。她命名日时，我还向她请求过：‘卡佳，你的儿子可以跟着我做侍从’。没想到这事居然差不多成了真。”

基尔伯特看着他，过了好一会儿才说出话来：“我从没听父亲提到过她的名字。”

“我能理解。”有些名字会成为空洞，非得要再拼出来的时候，从心脏到指尖都是麻木的。

“她生了我之后就死了。”男孩垂下眼睛。

“然后你父亲就带走了你。太后想过合法化，给你一个姓氏，让你留在红堡，”不过那样的话，男孩恐怕难逃一死，或者要像万尼亚那样在狭海对岸漂泊，“但那些都不重要了。”

“我不在乎那些。父亲说，即便是私生子也可以成为白骑士。”

国王的白骑士被认为是这个大陆上最有荣誉的骑士头衔，尽管它的誓言会剥夺娶妻生子、收受封地的权利，仍然有很多人，特别是出生低贱者对此趋之若鹜。

 

以战士之名我要求你勇敢。以天父之名我要求你公正。以圣母之名我要求你保护弱者和无辜之人。以少女之名我要求你保护所有妇女……

 

“御林铁卫是宣誓对国王效忠的。你的国王将比你的家族更重要，你是否能做到这一点？”他提醒道。

“我的家族正在我父亲手中，以后，我弟弟会照看好赫伦堡的，”男孩语气坚定，“您也是家族的长子，而且身世清白。”

他怜悯地看着贝什米特家的男孩：“那不一样。起誓的时候，我很了解他，而你甚至还没见过国王。”

“那应该是什么样的感觉？”

“真正的誓言是互相忠诚的，但它们恐怕和真正的骑士一样稀少。它是一道束缚，可有人会使你想要求取终生的束缚。”王耀看着男孩的表情，知道他还不能理解：他还没有爱上任何人。


	7. Chapter 7

[ 伊万•布拉金斯基 ]

 

他的十五岁命名日比地狱还糟糕。

这天一早，伊万就收到了他那远在狭海对岸的监护人的信。纸卷上的蜡没有徽记，句子也如往常一般简短，却让他怒火中烧。

那个篡夺了他父亲王位的国王，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯和他表妹王后的第三个孩子出生了，是个男孩，和他的两个姐姐一样，放在摇篮里的龙蛋很快便随着他们的啼哭裂开了缝。

这些龙蛋多是从龙石岛上拾到的，那儿有不少野龙，没有皇族的龙漂亮或巨大，但龙就是龙。它们将在战争中成为压倒性的力量，等这些孩子长大到足够成为驭龙者后。

琼斯来自凯岩城，一支骄傲、富有但历史很短的家族。伊万的父亲还坐在王位上时，他们就在宣称自己祖上也拥有瓦雷利亚血统，但没人相信：瓦雷利亚人都是金银交织的浅色头发，紫色眼睛。金色的狮子固然威风凛凛，却不是真龙。

伊万的父亲自然也没放在心上，尽管那宣称字字皆是谋逆。直到盛夏厅的大火。

这一切都是六年前的事了，想到母亲和姐姐的惨死，他依然心中滴血。他无法原谅他父亲，如果不是他父亲相信了据柯克兰说来自潘托斯的火焰巫术，先是身死，然后那头巨龙又成了琼斯的帮凶。

国王以往最信赖的封臣纷纷倒戈，叛军从河间地和颈泽两路夹击，只有国王的铁卫队长率领四名死士，从红堡救出了他和他妹妹，又安排他们从龙石岛乘船逃走。

伊万仍然记得那晚是如何狂风暴雨，岛上的龙都随着他的船离开陆地，又因饥饿难耐，互相撕咬，在晨曦中纷纷坠入大海。到海对岸时，他们只剩下娜塔莉亚的幼龙和十几枚龙蛋。

那些龙蛋都很漂亮，也随着他和娜塔莉亚长大陆续孵化出小龙，除了他自己的那一枚。

真是个巨大的讽刺。

当然，布拉金斯基家出过类似的例子，有些孩子直到十几岁时还随身带着他们的蛋，期待奇迹出现，但最终都不得不转向继承他们父母的龙。摇篮里的蛋宛如石头，这被视为恶兆，甚至影响王位的继承权。伊万是他母亲唯一的儿子，为他准备的蛋也是最好的：大而沉重，包覆在外面的鳞片像雪一样洁白闪烁。据说征服者的巨龙“黑死神”的蛋也不过如此。

他的蛋一直毫无动静。

他们拿来别的蛋代替，都无一例外地裂开了，可毕竟不是他的蛋。窃窃私语从红堡传到了大陆的每个角落，他父亲为此拔掉了数十人的舌头，言语却如风中火星，愈演愈烈。有人转向支持他卡佳姑妈的私生子，那男孩继承了母亲的黑龙，自己也有一头龙，虽然长得很慢。有人在给国王敬酒时倒掉杯中好酒，或是念出凯岩城的族语。

他父亲开始对他失望，接着是怨恨。他报以怨恨。现在，伊万几乎要开始怨恨他自己：他整整十五岁了，失掉了王国和王冠，没有龙，连他母亲的龙也指望不上：它死在了红堡。

娜塔莉亚的龙已经可以载着她飞过半个狭海。她不止一次劝说他放弃那枚蛋，不要把孵出的龙卖给自由贸易城邦的富商，或是尽快和她结婚，他们会有孩子，都是真龙血脉。

伊万知道托里斯不会催促他们成婚：罗利纳提斯家的年轻人一直卑微地爱慕着他的妹妹。王耀也反复安慰他，还不是时候，不是时候回来……

这个他最为信赖和依靠的人和他那出身下贱的私生子表弟正给琼斯国王担当白骑士。杀了他母亲和姐姐的琼斯。伊万知道那个人一定是出于万般无奈才会对琼斯屈膝，但他并不是时刻都能保持理智。

他喝了很多酒，多到够他睁着眼睛做龙梦：据说真龙会梦到尚未发生之事。他没梦到过家人惨死，城堡倒塌，火焰熄灭，日沉大海，但事情一件接一件地发生了。

雪正落在结冻的港口上：这儿的冬天潮湿又寒冷，龙最讨厌这样的天气。他为什么没有出生在夏天？

回答他的只有落雪的簌簌声。

伊万将手放在那颗石头般的蛋上，奇怪的是，它比平时都要温暖。他稍稍抬起手，重新用掌心贴到鳞片上。

他惊呆了。

片刻之后，那雪白的蛋壳颤巍巍地露出了缝隙。一缕热气在空气中缓缓浮现。他的龙探出脑袋，干脆利落地挣脱了出来。

它完全是红色的，从头颅到翼膜，鲜艳的红，就像刚从血和火中爬出。它的眼瞳是烧熔的金子，明亮如星辰。他向它伸出手，没有任何畏惧：他的龙伤害不了他。他们是同类。

他早就为它想好了名字。

“罗马。”


	8. Chapter 8

[ 安东尼奥•卡里埃多 ]

 

他垂头丧气地走到整个草地上最华丽的帐篷前，小心张望着。掌旗的铁卫队长看见了他，善解人意地说道：“基尔伯特正在他父亲那里。”

“好，”他疲惫地点点头，随即感到一丝奇怪，“出了什么事吗？”

白骑士想了想：“说是丢了什么东西。”

正巧。安东尼奥想。我也是。

他往回走了不出半分钟，就迎面撞见了他的好友：“基尔！”

看来基尔伯特的誓言兄弟所言不虚，浅色头发的骑士正一脸焦虑不安，被他叫住，好像吓了一跳：“安东尼奥？”

“你要去哪？”多恩人决定先放下自己的麻烦，“我和你一起。”

“我父亲带了个小鬼来看比武会，吃完午饭，才发现她不见了。”

“那个奔流城的质子？”他很明白无论是路德维希还是莫妮卡都不会那么顽皮，“你知道她会去哪儿？”烤肉摊，杂耍还是木偶戏？

基尔伯特摇头：“不如我们分头去找？不过，你没见过她。”

“告诉我她长什么样就行。”

“棕色头发，绿色眼睛，个头到我这儿，”基尔伯特伸手比划了一下，有些犹豫，“也许又长高了点。我有一阵没见到她了。”

“等等，”安东尼奥停住了，“我好像见到过……穿着衬衫和马裤？我把她认成了罗斯比的马童。”

罗斯比是离君临最近的镇子。这场比武会是为了庆祝公主的命名日，国王不会选择太远的地方。

基尔伯特皱眉：“她去镇上做什么？”

“她骑走了我的马。”

“你的马？！”

骑士都有两匹马，一匹温顺，在日常骑乘，一匹则为了作战而准备，往往脾气不小。“我准备骑去比试长枪的那匹马。”

“啊，安东尼奥——”基尔伯特愤慨道：“你怎么会被一个十三岁的小鬼给骗了？”

“我说了，我以为他是马童。他——她还要我为她作保，要去登记参加比武会，可谁会相信她是个骑士？她还没五尺半高。”又瘦又小的男孩，老天，不是，女孩。

“听上去真像她会做的事。我得在她惹出更大麻烦前——”

“你要做什么？”

安东尼奥回过头，那小鬼正骑在他的马上，居高临下地看着他们。

“伊丽莎白！”年轻的白骑士显然很恼火，“你知不知道你在做什么？”

“得了，这又不是你第一次陪我去比武会上招摇撞骗。”

“这不一样。国王和你父亲都在这儿。”

“我看见他了，”那小鬼语气不善，“还有吸血鬼罗尼。我正等着敲他的盾牌。今年我能赢他。”

安东尼奥认真地打量着她。以多恩人的标准来说，她也算是很瘦小的骑士了，要比拼力气是绝无胜算的：基尔伯特那样的骑士会选择很重的长剑和最结实的橡木盾牌，甚至重锤之类的武器，他们能当面顶下一把长枪。她也许很敏捷，很擅长骑马……

他注意到她的性别特质正从她身上展现出来：到下一个夏天，绝对没人会把她再认成男孩了。“可你不能就这么去参加比武会。”

“为什么？我有马，也有剑，”她露出挂在腰侧的一把细剑，“你不信？我们可以先比试一番。”

“马是安东尼奥的，他也要参加比武会，”基尔伯特说，“下来，我为你再找一匹。”

“你同意了？”他惊讶地看向他的好友，“你当真要她去和七国的骑士们比试刀剑？”

“她也许能赢，而且，这把戏她也玩不了多久了。”基尔伯特发出一声叹息，“随她去吧。”

安东尼奥困惑地看着他们。“等等，她要如何登记？”

“你可以带我去，”那小鬼插嘴道，“就说我是你的私生子表弟，之类的。”

这么一说，他意识到他们的确有一样的棕色头发，碧绿眼睛。“一条沙蛇？”[ [1] ]

他有些喜欢这个主意了。

“你还需要面甲，护具。”基尔伯特说，走到马鞍边，伸手示意她下来，“要是第一轮你就输了，算你欠我五百银鹿。”

“要是成了冠军呢？”她兴高采烈地跳到地上。基尔伯特无奈地摸了摸她的头发，像对一个不听话的弟弟。比那温柔。

“公主会给你一朵花。记着，不许再回我父亲的帐篷，别去惹琼斯或是柯克兰们的麻烦。”

“我真不喜欢凯岩城的那些人。”

“你若和他们起争执，我不得不亲自来对付你。我是国王的骑士。”基尔伯特说完，看向他，“帮我带她去铁匠那儿，先赊你的账。”

 

“等我赢下一轮，就什么都不欠你了。”

安东尼奥知道比武会的规矩：输家的武器、盔甲和坐骑归赢家所有，当然，也可以用金币赎回。

“万一你输了，我会向基尔伯特要的，”他轻快地说，“或者向他父亲。”不过，让贝什米特大人知道的话，整件事就有些难堪了。女孩不会喜欢那主意。

他们沉默了一会儿，伊丽莎白才又说道：“你们在君临都做些什么？”

“我正帮我父亲做事，”在船舵，绳索，木头与咸水之间，“基尔伯特多半待在红堡里，他是白骑士嘛。”

伊丽莎白羡慕地叹了一口气：“我要是能做他的誓言兄弟就好了。”

“你是女孩，”安东尼奥尖锐地指出事实，“而且那很可怕！他们终生不得娶妻生子，只对国王效忠。说到我们的国王——”

他及时闭上了嘴。铁匠只是看了他一眼，便低下头继续做他的活计，坐在铺子另一边的人则口无遮拦：“兰尼斯港的狮子？呸，铁王座就该是真龙的！”

“你喝了太多酒。”他好心说道，但那醉汉腾地站了起来，看着他们，双眼通红。“是篡夺者坐在王位上，多恩小鬼什么都不懂，恩？你那时出生了吗？”

伊丽莎白似乎很想退缩，但她勇敢地看着疯癫的醉汉：“你是说盛夏厅的那个晚上——”

“龙与狮子，哈，那准保是狭海对岸的什么巫术，龙只属于布拉金斯基，那力量流淌在他们的血液里。”

“但小王子没能孵出龙来，”安东尼奥忍不住说，“到此为止吧，我觉得你不知道你正在说什么。”

让别的耳朵听去，那一个脑袋已经不够他掉了。

“他有了龙！有了！我梦见了，通身血红，无比巨大，它就要回来复仇，时机一到——”他又喝了口酒。

伊丽莎白困惑地看向他：“我以为只有真龙才会做那种梦？”

“只是醉汉的梦。”他说，一边祈祷琼斯的人别碰上他们。

“他说他也是真龙，也许的确是，在疯狂而不是伟大那一面。”铁匠低沉地说，把盾牌翻转过来，箍紧铁条。

“还有那个肮脏的白骑士，异邦人，都是因为他，国王太听信他的话，把毒蛇放进了睡袍……狮子爬上王座后，叛徒便献上王冠和新的誓言，哼，连跳蚤窝的杂种们都知道他把誓言当作废纸。诸神也知道，他会不得好死的。”

妄议当今圣上，还有他的御林铁卫队长。十足的谋逆罪名。

“他不是异邦人，他们和奔流城早有姻亲。”伊丽莎白忽然说。那醉汉向她脚边啐了一口。

“马扎尔人？那群野蛮的怪物，和多斯拉克[ [2] ]人一样散发着畜牲的气味——”

安东尼奥一把抓住她手臂，无声地警告她管住舌头。醉汉便接着讲了下去：“他们也得到了巫术，还想去偷公主的龙，当然被公主的儿子识破了。贝什米特又要拿那女人去玷污谷地的血统，好像他当年掳走了龙公主还不够似的。”

一壶麦酒，害得他把七国几乎所有的领主大人都得罪了个遍。安东尼奥心想。让我把舌头割了，这家伙说不定还能保住条命。他能不能活过比武会？

而伊丽莎白还在和他挣扎着：“胡说，根本没有什么巫术！”

“多恩的沙蛇不会和一个醉汉纠缠这些事，”他为什么会那么轻易就答应了基尔伯特？“你是想和那疯子打架还是想参加比武会？”

“你不明白——”

“我只知道这疯子可能会给基尔伯特惹上麻烦，”他小声说，“我们最好别在这儿逗留太久。拿上你的半盔和盾牌，否则你的登记就泡汤。”

女孩屈服了，但还是说道：“他支持龙……”

“很多人支持龙，柯克兰并没有选择把他们都杀了，”安东尼奥叹了口气，“你我的父亲也都曾是真龙皇帝的封臣。”

“你说安德烈·布拉金斯基。”

关于他是不是个好国王众说纷纭，安东尼奥很难判断：他那时年纪还太小。但安德烈无疑是个驭龙者，问题只在于他唯一的儿子。

据说那男孩还活着。

 

 

[ [1] ] 沙蛇，多恩人对私生子女的称呼

[ [2] ] 冰与火之歌的世界中，狭海对岸的游牧民族


	9. Chapter 9

[ 腓特烈•贝什米特 ]

 

这场雪下了整整半个月才开始有些要结束的迹象。

腓特烈从走廊上俯视着整个流石庭院。天色已晚，只有几名侍从在这儿为他们侍奉的骑士打理武器。邻近的塔楼正散发出食物的香味。他听到那几个年轻的孩子在谈论啤酒和上个月刚刚结束的比武大会。

忽然，一阵急促的声响夹杂着风雪从城堡外部传来，有人惊慌地叫道：“快把门打开，是基尔伯特大人！”

那几个侍从慌张地丢下手里的东西，去挪动那道久未使用的木门。片刻之后，一个穿着黑呢绒斗篷的骑士就冲进了庭院。

那人跳下马背，命令一个男孩把马匹牵去马厩，解开斗篷，抖落上面的雪，向另几个男孩问道：“我父亲正在哪儿？在大厅里吃晚饭？”

腓特烈扬起眉毛。他知道他的大儿子并不是个性格温顺的人，但冒失地一头冲进城堡，又如此语气不善，他还从未见过。

基尔伯特正生着气，而且是对他生气。

那几个男孩都吓得说不出话来。基尔伯特失望地丢下斗篷，大步穿过庭院。他从这儿看不见他了。

 

他花了一会儿才走回到大厅。路德维希和莫妮卡正在长桌边吃饭，而显然是赶路回来的基尔伯特却抱着双臂在一旁来回踱步，对吃的看也不看一眼。

而且，正处于极度的心烦意乱，因为他连房间里多了一个人都没能立刻察觉。

腓特烈又往前走了几步。“你回来了。”

“父亲，”基尔伯特顿在了原地，“我有非常重要的事和您说。”

“我只是让你去月门堡一趟，怎么，难道说，月门堡被人攻陷了？”

基尔伯特抹了抹脸，但表情依然非常僵硬。他没先回答他的话，而是转身看向餐桌。“路德，和你妹妹出去。”

“出了什么不好的事？”

“路德维希，照我说的做。”

腓特烈看着那两个孩子离开大厅。“事后你要向他们道歉。这样对待你的兄弟姐妹是不对的。”

“您不能让伊丽莎白嫁给罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦。”

“为什么？”

基尔伯特的表情像是在努力寻找合适的措辞：“罗德里赫缺乏履行婚姻义务的能力。”

“我没觉得。他身世清楚，有封地，有属臣，姓氏高贵，手脚完好，和伊丽莎白年龄也合适。维斯特洛好多年没有这么般配的婚约了，在我年轻的时候，十岁的贵族女孩嫁给六十岁老头都不少见——”

“罗德里赫喜欢的是男人。”

他明白自己的儿子为什么从月门堡暴怒而归了。“你撞见了他们？”

“是的，他和瓦修•茨温利，七神啊——”基尔伯特低落的声音戛然而止，眼睛忽然睁大了，“等等，您知道？！”

不止他知道。“有一段时间了。”

“三年前，你和埃德尔斯坦夫人安排下这桩婚事的时候，”基尔伯特看着他的表情，慢慢地把句子说完，“你们就已经知道了。”

他点点头，非常清楚此时再做否认毫无意义。

“您依然决定要她嫁给罗德里赫。”

“是的。”

“此中缘由，您不曾对我提过一个字。恐怕也从没有对她说过。”

“是的。”

“等到她发现事实，只可能比我更加愤怒。”

“当然，但她最终会接受的。”

基尔伯特不可思议地看着他，好像他疯了似的。“您为什么一定要——”

“一定要她嫁到谷地去？她只能嫁给我们的人，除了罗德里赫，还有谁呢？让你的叔叔们离婚再娶？恐怕她父亲会觉得这种悔婚是对他的羞辱。还是路德维希？他只比伊丽莎白小六岁，也不算太浪费，据你我看来，他肯定不存在罗德里赫那样的毛病，但为什么你的表情告诉我，你仍然没法接受，好像还更加震惊了？”

“您在开玩笑么？路德还是个孩子！”

“我派你去奔流城送信那年，你才十一岁。你把伊丽莎白从河间地的战场上掳来时，你十五岁，她也才十一岁，但已样样是把好手。路德维希很快就够格做一名战士了，你永远是他兄长，但他不会永远是个小男孩。”

他向前走了一步，握住了基尔伯特的肩膀：“好了，小伙子，告诉我，你不能接受的究竟是什么？”

“我——”年轻的骑士一时说不出话来。

“你喜欢那女孩。”

“但我起过誓，我将永不娶妻生子——”

“你已经十八岁了，比大多平庸的学士更聪明，有一些忠诚的朋友，打过无数胜仗，在君临披上了白袍。我知道你把那誓言看得很重，因为能保卫国王的荣誉是一个骑士在这个大陆上所能取得的最高认可。当然，即便你没有被册封为御林铁卫，我也知道你是最好的骑士之一，但在父亲心中和在世人心中留下这个印象显然是两件事。我以为你一直为后者所荣耀，但它好像也令你痛苦了。”

过了好一会儿，基尔伯特才轻声说：“我依然为此而荣耀。”

“那就不要为你无法得到的东西徘徊。”

“我不是为我无法得到的。是她，她不应该只有这些选择。”

“我知道你们一直相处得很好，比剑，赛马，整天在猎场游荡，甚至你帮她打扮成不知名的骑士，然后一同去比武大会上骗取少女的玫瑰，我也没有责备过你们。因为你们很快就会长大。还有很多场仗等着你打，你会赢，也会失败，会被人抛弃，被人出卖，或许会失去眼睛，失去手脚，甚至失去脑袋。她会来月事，穿上裙子，嫁给别人，生一个或是更多孩子，或许会流产，生下死胎，看着他们长大一些后再死。她要走的道路并不比你的更容易，或是更卑微。”

“那不会是她所喜欢的。”

“你了解她喜欢什么？还是说你们已经有了个……骑着龙私奔到狭海对岸去之类的计划？”

“父亲！”

“你有没有想过我极力鼓动你成为白骑士的原因？”

“是我自己那么想的。”

“男孩都会做些不切实际的梦：龙骑士，白骑士，守夜人。但大多数人最终还是去娶妻生子。”

“我是个私生子。我没有姓氏，没有封地。”

“也许贵族女孩不会嫁给你，但我相信，更多姑娘因为你的脸蛋就会愿意嫁给你。”

基尔伯特愣住了，非常诚实地说：“我从没想过……”

他叹了口气：“因为我一直尽力教导你不去那么想。九年前，亚瑟•柯克兰想要的是你的脑袋，还有你的龙的，是我用我所有的一切担保你会成为国王的白骑士，将你母亲的血脉自此断绝，加上弗朗西斯他父亲从中斡旋，柯克兰才改了主意。”

“因为我的母亲——”

“因为你的母亲是真正的皇族，你有一半真龙的血，很多人认为你比阿尔弗雷德•琼斯更有理由坐在王座上。这是柯克兰不能容忍的。现在，你知道如果你们背弃各自的誓言私奔会落得如何下场了么？埃德尔斯坦家的封臣会借机攻打马扎尔人，也许还要带上我们，而柯克兰会尽其所能找到你们，杀了你们以绝后患。你们会害死你们最心爱的人，还要捎带上千万条无辜的性命。”

“但私生子没有资格参与继承权的争夺。”

“婚生子们为了维护自己的权力才那么说。他们甚至说私生子都虚伪狡诈，不可信任。但你我都很清楚，有些连自己父母是谁都不知道的人，却比名门望族的嫡子更正派，可靠。你是最令我骄傲的儿子，你流着我的血，这是不可改变的。龙也知道这一点。你和你的孩子——如果你有的话——会让琼斯的龙舍弃它们现在的主人的。”

“我害死了她，”基尔伯特低沉地说，“她因为生我才死的。您是否怨恨过我？”

“以致于我和她没来得及去见证七神，让你连姓氏都不能得到。你是否怨恨过我？”


	10. Chapter 10

[ 基尔伯特 ]

 

雨水溅落在黑水湾里，沙沙声响拍打着白剑塔的窗框。

基尔伯特翻了个身，试图再次入睡，过了一会儿，他才意识到那不只是雨声：有人正在敲他的门。

站在门外的是御林铁卫队长，不是从楼上的寝室下来的，因为水正不断从他的斗篷上滑落。他开口说话时嘴边冒出了白色水雾。君临的冬天。

“基尔伯特，他们同意你走了。你父亲正在红堡北门外等你。”

“什么？”

“你的姑父，鹰巢城的埃德尔斯坦领主大人刚刚去世了。”

 

“千真万确？”

“我收到了她的信，”基尔伯特知道父亲指的是他的姑母，“现下我必须去海鸥镇对付那儿的富商。你知道，埃德尔斯坦家的分支在谷地遍地皆是，他们都觊觎着继承人的位置。”

“继承人毫无疑问是罗德里赫。”

腓特烈•贝什米特叹了口气：“不错，但罗德里赫少爷现在已经是

谷地守护和鹰巢城的主人了。我们在谈论的是他的继承人。”

基尔伯特脑中一片空白：海鸥镇挤满了绸缎商人、裁缝和食品商，埃德尔斯坦家族的旁系大多兴旺发达，惟有继承了鹰巢城和爵位的主家血脉孱弱，二十多年前，很多人觉得这一窘境会在少鹰王迎娶了贝什米特家的姑娘后好转，但他姑母的婚姻只留下了罗德里赫一个男孩。

他听到他父亲接着说道：“那就不得不追溯到罗德里赫的祖父和曾祖父的兄弟，大约有十几个爵士或骑士正宣称自己有机会得到鹰巢城和月门堡，我敢说再也没有更不妙的情形了。贝什米特家的封臣都正直而忠诚，谷地人可比不上他们。”

“可罗德里赫还很年轻——”

“他父亲比我更年轻，手指割伤的感染就要了他的命。我们的罗德里赫少爷斯文有余，虽然有忠心耿耿的茨温利侍卫左右，但威胁往往不在比武场上，而是阴暗处：短刀，谎言，毒药。你是否明白我的意思？”

“有很多人正期盼着他死。甚至会不择手段。”基尔伯特说。

“而且越早越好。我妹妹原本以为她还能生出儿子，或者等到维蕾娜嫁到阳戟城后，你我皆知……该死，我们现在却不得不指望伊丽莎白了。”

 

渡过三叉河口后就已能看见明月山脉，雪也越下越大，在像这样的天气里埃德尔斯坦会从山上搬到月门堡来居住，直到夏天再回鹰巢城。即便如此，从国王大道到血门再到月门堡，还得花上两天。

他父亲要换乘船去海鸥镇，他们就此分道扬镳，却同样忧心忡忡：乌鸦带来了新的消息，说埃德尔斯坦夫人因丧夫悲伤过度，已卧床不起。

茨温利家的姑娘在月门堡外迎接他们。当她看见天上正盘旋着一条龙时，显然受到了不小惊吓。

“只要别惹它，它不会伤人。”

“它要住在……？”

“它就待在院子里。但你们得给它弄点吃的。”

一身黑衣的女孩点点头，本能地往后退缩着：“我去告诉夫人。”

基尔伯特和几名年轻的侍从跟着她走上台阶。城堡正门两侧将要新盖塔楼，此时稻草正遮盖在地基上，以免石件新砌的灰浆被冰冻损害。雪又在稻草上盖了一层。

他看见好几个人正在门廊和大厅之间穿行，为餐桌摆上晚餐。食物和壁炉里的火让他暖和了起来：情形还算井井有条，没有他们之前料想的糟糕。

一个也穿着丧服的女人正坐在餐桌边写着什么，茨温利家的姑娘走到她面前，弯下腰说了几句话，她立刻往这个方向抬起眼。

基尔伯特这才意识到，刚刚那女孩所说的“夫人”指的是伊丽莎白。

“罗德里赫正在楼上陪伴他母亲，能见到你她会很高兴的，不过我想你们赶路过来一定都饿坏了。”

基尔伯特看着她，感到一阵别扭。在赫伦堡时她偶尔也会不情愿地被套上裙子，但效果往往比弗朗西斯要这么做更滑稽。现在她哪怕仍然在腰背别着匕首，也不会有人把她认成男孩了。就像换了个人，要不是肩上那块伤疤还在——

那是他十五岁那年用弓箭射穿的，事后也是他用醋酒清洗，烧灼缝合的。它在一个瘦弱小子身上不算什么，现在却显得很丑陋。但她没有用长发把它遮盖住。

他没有参加他们的婚礼，那之后还有几次能够见到她的机会，他也没从君临回赫伦堡。他忽然感到了自己的愚蠢：长久以来，他都待在离她很远的地方。

 

睡觉之前基尔伯特决定再去庭院看一眼他的龙。让他意外的是，已经有人在那儿了。

“我忘了和你们说它也会跟来。”

“它似乎还记得我。”

基尔伯特看着它的龙，这家伙有时很聪明，有时……就是头龙。“它能分辨出其它人是否和我敌对。不过大部分时候，人们都很怕它。”

“我敢说君临的龙都没有它漂亮。”伊丽莎白想凑近看得更清楚些，他提醒道：“我不在场的话，别和它靠太近。它长得比一匹马要大之后，只有你和一个喝醉了的雇佣骑士碰过它。那人的盔甲全融化到了血肉里，当晚就死了。”

“你难道还要我为那支箭感谢你？”

他曾以为马扎尔人也有龙血才那么做，但后来事实说明，那不过是小孩子过度的勇敢。“总比惹怒一头龙安全。”

“我碰过它，也付出了代价，不是么？被你们俘虏，给你父亲做侍酒，还有婚约。”

没错，一切都是从龙开始的。“你父亲本打算和卢卡谢维奇家结亲，但战争过后，恐怕他巴不得有个借口能从那桩誓约里解脱出来。”

伊丽莎白露出厌倦的表情：“他觉得鹰巢城比孪河城好得多，却没想过这等好事为什么会轮到他头上。”

他看向伊丽莎白，她却闭嘴不说了。

“但你做得很不错。我父亲原本担心这接二连三的事故会让城堡陷入混乱，我姑母又病倒了，才坚持要我也来。”

伊丽莎白看着地面而不是他：“这的确不容易，罗德里赫每天都要见谷地大大小小的领主、骑士还有平民，城堡的其它部分也不是自动运转的，得有人去生炉子，擦洗清洁，给餐桌摆上食物和酒，计算收支，检查仓储，还有新营建的塔楼。”

基尔伯特并不了解这一领域：他不可能有自己的城堡和封臣，这对他毫无意义。他到谷地来只是防止那些人起叛乱的念头。他们沉默了一会儿。

“你得早点去休息。”

伊丽莎白摇了摇头。“我能够做的只有那些。罗德里赫他……不需要我。”

“你们结婚了。”他皱眉。罗德里赫不能……

伊丽莎白发出一声轻笑：“真可笑。我父亲想要个男孩，以继承他的一切；当我们可以一同练剑、骑马、为彼此穿戴锁甲时，你拿我当个朋友，后来却处处疏远我；就连我丈夫也不能被我取悦。”

他忽然感到一阵怒火：“罗德里赫不能这样对你！他负有义务！”

“你不明白，”她看着他，表情渐渐变化了，“你知道，而且你并不质疑——”

“我当然知道。”他抹了抹脸。愚蠢，比驽马还愚蠢，他居然寄期望于罗德里赫能做出改变……

“你没告诉过我。”伊丽莎白不可置信地看着他。

“我要如何告诉你？”他对此无能为力，出于私心，也无法接受父亲让她嫁给路德维希的提议。但那样伊丽莎白也许会比现在幸福。他只能试图说服自己也许罗德里赫能够爱上她。他见过男人们盯着她时的眼神，非常知道那是什么意思。她会讨人喜欢的，等他们在一起生活后……

然后这一切就和他无关了。

“基尔伯特，我本可以——”她直勾勾地看着他，嘴唇颤抖着，说不出话来。

“你为什么对我生气，而不是对罗德里赫那个懦夫？”

“他不是！”伊丽莎白居然还在维护她丈夫，“他完全可以欺骗我，但他没有。他很高尚——”

“他不能违背在七神前许的誓言！”更何况只有他有义务，也有权利那么做：关爱她，保护她……

基尔伯特不能。他也有他的誓言，甚至在此之前，他也只给过她伤害。

“他天生如此，要错也是七神的错，我不能责备他。他希望我在结婚前就知道，但你父亲没有告诉我，”她顿住了，“你也没有。”

“告诉你又会有什么区别？嫁给他是我们能为你做出的最好的选择。”

“不，”她斩钉截铁地说，“多恩人就没把女儿许给他。你们却不在乎。”

他不在乎？“你错了。”

“轮不到你来评价我！你根本不爱任何人，对娶妻生子同样不感兴趣，不是吗？你比罗德里赫幸运，还说他是懦夫。”

他在白剑塔守夜时，他的铁卫队长劝他再考虑考虑誓言。他那时还一无所知。他想要的是荣誉他的家族，特别是他那被认为是不光彩的母亲。现在，他才真正理解了誓言的意思，那是牺牲，也是索取，是求取一生一世，不加动摇。

他想得到这个姑娘，也甘愿被她得到。但他的命运不容许：他的铁卫誓言，他的低贱出身，他那只会带来死亡的血脉。罗德里赫不能够爱她，他能，但他被禁止了爱任何人的权利。这姑娘哪怕不是他表亲的妻子，也会使他痛苦。

感情是活生生的，它四处流淌，不能扼止，有时疯狂到危险，像一头野兽。他有的是一头被困在笼中的兽。

“我也有爱的人。”

伊丽莎白的表情显然是不相信：“哦，那个幸运儿在哪儿呢？”

“她嫁给了别人。”

他的眼神一定大大地逾越了，因为伊丽莎白好像了解了他的意思。她慢慢地向他走过来，他们刚刚吵嘴时拉开的距离又缩小了。

“要你说出来是会损害你身为骑士的荣誉还是什么？”

他看着她的眼睛，怒火已经熄灭了，取而代之的是喜悦、温柔，还有悲伤。那并非他本意……

“我不能爱任何人，”那不仅仅是白骑士的誓言，他没有被披上黑衣，或是被塞进鸦笼，脑袋被长矛插在红堡的城墙上，已是天大的恩赐。“我不能损害你的誓言和安全。”

“我一样会损害你的誓言和安全。你比爱我更怕死？”

某种强烈的东西忽然在他身上烧灼起来。真龙不怕火，龙的火焰都没有这样使他疼痛过。

他摸索着握住了她的手，亲吻了她的手背。这是一种纯洁到无望的表态。她要是觉得过分了，只用往后退一步，转身离开。

但正相反，她反握住他的手，将他拉向自己，用力抱住了他，就像要把他从水里救出来。

她正在流泪。他们都很清楚这个晚上将向他们索取不菲代价，但——

雪落了下来，但他几乎没有感觉到。她的胸部沉重而温暖，正紧贴着他的身体。她的嘴唇也是。


	11. Chapter 11

[ 罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦 ]

 

结束了。

塔楼仍然弥漫着血的气味：死亡的气味，偶尔也是新生的气味。

他妻子为他生了个男孩。据学士和产婆说，过程凶险，孩子本该下个月才出生，但若真到那时，生产可能会要了母亲的性命。他惊讶地发现婴儿原来只有这么小：红色的，皱成一团。然后他们告诉他，头生子总是这样，后面的孩子会更茁壮。

这就够了。罗德里赫想。

鹰巢城和谷地的一切又有了继承人，他父亲去世后，城堡上下都在期待这样的好消息。他母亲大概已经让渡鸦飞去了奔流城和赫伦堡。所有人都欢欣地看着他，祝贺他，和他说这孩子当然能活下来，没什么可担心的，婴儿会做的一切这孩子都能做。

茨温利家的姑娘正从卧室里端出东西。

“现在我能不能见她？”

“当然可以，但夫人很疲倦，又喝了药水，我想她应该睡着了。”

“那没关系。你回去吧。”

 

房间里非常温暖，药酒和罂粟花奶的气息盖过了血，显得清洁而安宁。他看着他妻子苍白的脸，将手轻轻放在她的手上。

她醒了，像是花了好一会儿才认出他来，眼睛里亮晶晶的：“罗德里赫。”

“我打扰你休息了？”他不知道他妻子是否希望他待在这里，“如果你更想要茨温利小姐的话——”

“我还没见到它。”

她现在太虚弱，什么都做不了。“是个男孩，哪儿都很好，长得很像你。”

“很像我。”伊丽莎白重复道。他点头：“头发和眼睛的颜色。”

“感谢圣母。”她如释重负地笑了。

“我母亲会给他取个德意志的名字，”他知道这孩子将比他更有力量和勇气，“如果你愿意的话，他可以跟着瓦修做侍从。”

“那再合适不过了。”

他看着她，想表达清楚自己的意思：“我是说，这孩子的父亲——”

伊丽莎白痛苦地蜷起身体：“我不能，对不起，我不能告诉你他是谁，请求你——”

他把话说完：“——会是我。你明白么？”

她茫然地睁大了眼睛：“罗德里赫？”

“我没有告诉过任何人，包括我母亲和瓦修。我知道瓦修还在对这事生气，但长久来说，让他们觉得这孩子是我的儿子将很有好处。”

“但这孩子——”

他握住了她的手：“是我妻子的，是七神赐给我的。我会把他当作我亲生的孩子对待。他会得到我所有的一切。他身世清白又高贵，会找到一个他喜欢的姑娘。”鹰巢城领主应该有和他自己一样的鸦黑色头发，但那无所谓，众人皆知奔流城种性强韧。这孩子说不定愿意娶维蕾娜的孩子，表亲结婚一直很常见……

“你当真这样想？”

“只要你或他真正的父亲永远不宣称出去真相。”

伊丽莎白闭上眼睛，手指颤抖着。“你要我向你保证，是不是？”

“请你信任我，也请让我信任你。”

她沉默了一会儿。“他真正的父亲永远不会承认他，我可以用那个人的荣誉向你保证。”

这么说，那个人是个骑士，或者为人高尚。而且，“你爱他。”

伊丽莎白没有回答。过了一会儿，他才意识到她睡着了：罂粟花奶带来的没有疼痛、也没有梦的睡眠。


	12. Chapter 12

[ 弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦 ]

 

“觉得婚礼怎么样？”

“幸好我这辈子只用结一次婚，”弗朗西斯做了个鬼脸，从他的好友，这之后起，也是他妻子的兄弟安东尼奥•卡里埃多手中接过酒杯，喝了一大口，“快把我累死了。”

“没想到你是我们三个人中头一个结婚的。”安东尼奥和他一同坐在阳台上，高庭的春天正在城堡外散发着迷人的气息。

“真遗憾啊，想想看我们在丝绸街[ [1] ]游荡的日子，好像就是昨天。”

安东尼奥往他胸口捶了一拳：“伊莎贝拉的脾气可不怎么样，到时候我不一定会站在你那边。”

“婚姻，”他又喝了一口酒，“又不是歌谣里唱的那种。她若是喜欢无趣的丈夫，为什么不嫁到谷地去？”

“你说罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦？”

“嘿，为什么一说到他，你和基尔伯特都得拿这种眼神看着我？”

安东尼奥耸了耸肩：“因为你没见过他？”

“我受够了，今天你必须告诉我为什么！”

“等等，这不公平！你为什么不去问基尔伯特！”他们扭打成一团，酒都洒了。

“因为他有龙，我刚巧又怕火。”

安东尼奥捂住被他掐过的喉咙，剧烈地咳嗽了一阵，示意投降：“好吧，好吧。”

“告诉我。”

“我母亲本打算把伊莎贝拉许配给他的。那应该是——”安东尼奥露出了拼命回忆的表情，“——在我十四岁的时候。你知道的，他们一直希望和鹰巢城攀上关系。”

“后来他们忽然觉得让你娶罗德里赫的妹妹更好，尽管那姑娘比你小十岁。这故事我听过了。所以说，为什么？”弗朗西斯说。

安东尼奥欲言又止地挣扎了一会儿。“好吧，罗德里赫他喜欢男孩，更喜欢男孩。你知道那种人的，在丝绸街也有，那些标致的男孩子——”

“你当真？”

“我说了你又不信。”安东尼奥想踢他，被他机敏地躲开了。

“可是，前不久我才收到渡鸦，说谷地的继承人已经出生了。他和伊丽莎白的孩子。”

“我也收到了。他那方面是有点问题，又不是贫瘠。你不喜欢吃鱼，可鱼端上了桌，你也会吃，就是那么回事。”

弗朗西斯思考了一会儿，还是感到有些难以接受：“好吧，到底是生了个男孩。”

“可怜的伊丽莎白。真想念我们去打猎的时候。”

“不过，我在跳蚤窝听到了一些东西，现在，我更怀疑了……”

“什么？”

“说埃德尔斯坦家的婴儿被偷走了，掉换到摇篮里的是个怪物，长着条有鳞片的尾巴。”[ [2] ]

安东尼奥好笑地看着他：“你把跳蚤窝的歌谣当真？他们还觉得你和基尔伯特是一对儿呢。”

弗朗西斯晃了晃脑袋，想把这念头从脑子里驱赶出去：“我以为基尔伯特还喜欢伊丽莎白。”

“这我同意，但你说那孩子？”安东尼奥果断地摇头，“基尔伯特他……过于正直了，正直到了顽固的地步。他一次也没和我们去丝绸街上的妓院吧？”

的确如此。“他很爱惜他的白袍子。啊，还有他的龙。”

“龙妈妈基尔伯特。”安东尼奥滑稽地比划了一下，他扬起眉毛：“安东尼奥，我记住了。”

“……你不会告诉他的！”

“我心情好的话。”

“弗朗西斯！”

 

[ [1] ] 君临的妓院主要分布的区域

[ [2] ] Neta自德国的民谣


	13. Chapter 13

[ 路德维希•贝什米特 ]

 

“出了什么事？”

路德维希困惑地往房间各个角落看了看，学士不在这儿，反倒是那个姓埃德尔斯坦的男孩在床上睡的正香。他的父亲腓特烈•贝什米特只穿着睡袍，焦虑地站在壁炉前。什么样的消息能让他父亲在午夜时分把他唤来？

“你的表亲们在绿叉河被卢卡谢维奇袭击了。”

这句子像径直砸到他脸上来的。“罗德里赫？”

“和他的妻子。你知道的，他们送维蕾娜•埃德尔斯坦去多恩和卡里埃多成亲，这就在他们回去的路上。派弓箭手和骑兵去埋伏一支经历了长途跋涉、疲惫不堪的护卫队，轻而易举。”

“您是从哪儿得到的消息？茨温利？”

他的父亲点点头：“看起来，卢卡谢维奇是故意让他给我们递信。”

“也就是说，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白现在都正在他们手里？孪河城要对我们开多高的赎金？”

“波兰人想要的不是黄金，是牺牲。他们直到出卖了布拉金斯基，被阿尔弗雷德国王封了城池后，才改信了七神的。在此之前，他们只敬奉一个火神，每次作战胜利后都要活烧俘虏，作为献给神的供品。”[ [1] ]

“我……我以为那只是吟游诗人们的传说故事。”

“你是否听说前不久，他们将一位亚夏来的女巫引为座上宾？他们正在寻求血魔法，而你觉得，祭献上罗德里赫那样高贵的安达尔血统是为了召唤什么？”

答案太显然，但太不可置信：“龙。”

“毫无疑问，他们从布拉金斯基那里窃取了一些龙蛋，但至今也没能孵出一条龙来。我敢说，这件事柯克兰也参加了，没有君临的人做担保，卢卡谢维奇是不敢挑战谷地的。”

“为什么？”路德维希没能理解。

“你哥哥的两头龙越长越大，而且具备生出小龙的可能，这让柯克兰无法信任。他需要别的力量来平衡威胁。如果波兰人得到了龙，当然没有家族会轻易得罪他们，而只要国王把他的女儿许配给罗德里赫和伊丽莎白的头生子，承诺谷地的血脉不会断绝，埃德尔斯坦夫人也会屈服。如果没有得到龙，柯克兰也很乐于见到我们自相残杀。届时他自然暗中用黄金支持孪河城。”

“我们还来得及——”

他父亲沉重地看着他：“太迟了，现在只有你哥哥能做到。君临离这儿不远，他又有龙，但有誓言的束缚和莫妮卡做人质，他哪儿也去不了。”

“基尔伯特不可能就这么让卢卡谢维奇们活烧了他们的！”

“所以，”他听见父亲发出一声叹息，“我要你去君临帮我确保这点。我的儿女不能因此送命。”

他头一次觉得父亲给了他一个绝无可能完成的任务：“您要我如何劝说他？不仅仅是罗德里赫，他一直非常喜欢伊丽莎白——”

“他要是为叛国罪掉了脑袋，就看不见他们的儿子长大成人了。你哥哥终归有一半贝什米特的血，他懂得疯狂必然招致毁灭。”

“……他们的儿子？”

这不可能。这个五岁的男孩姓埃德尔斯坦，是罗德里赫和伊丽莎白的第二个儿子，他被送到赫伦堡来接受抚养只是为了巩固他们和谷地的联盟。

“路德维希，我还不至于拿这么危险的事和你开玩笑。你不了解罗德里赫，而我了解。我没有见过这孩子的哥哥，谷地的继承人，但我觉得那恐怕也是基尔伯特和伊丽莎白的孩子。”

 

[1] Neta自真实的波兰历史


	14. Chapter 14

[ 瓦修•茨温利 ]

 

瓦修•茨温利梦见一只龙落在了鹰巢城的白塔上。

“大人！大人！”

他从床上爬起身，窗外漆黑一片。“是血门的消息？”

“不，大人，在大厅里！您快来看看吧，有一头龙……”

梦成了真。

 

他什么护甲都没来得及穿戴，只拿了一把剑，走到廊上，却看见士兵们都恐惧地站在大厅门外，用盾牌尽量遮挡住自己，少数几个拿着弓箭的人也根本拉不满弓。他拨开人群往前走。

“是一头什么样的龙？”

“很大，身体和两翼都是金色的。”

他看见了，感到一阵惊讶：“这是基尔伯特的龙……”

“大人，只有您的妹妹正在那里。”

“什么？”

那头金龙张开了合抱着的两翼，一瞬间，就好像整个高耸的大厅都被金色填满了。然后，瓦修看见了他的妹妹，还有龙背上什么闪闪发光的东西。

像是骑士的盔甲。

他大步走进大厅，那头龙看见了他，但似乎对他毫无兴趣。他向那儿跑去。她也看见了他。

“他还活着！领主大人还活着！”

瓦修•茨温利仿佛暂时失去了思考能力，他完全是凭着身体本能抓住了那套盔甲，将它从龙的脊背拖到了大厅的大理石地面上来。他用颤抖的手指解开了头盔：罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦的脑袋露了出来，头发完全被汗水浸透了，看上去前所未有地狼狈。

“七神啊，我从没穿过这东西。”

他忽然觉得那头金色的龙，被搅成碎片的大厅，消失了的月门都黯然失色，变得不值一提：这个夜晚最大的奇迹正在他面前，活生生的呼吸着。“你还活着……”

“伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白还在那儿，快去把学士找来，她受了伤。”

瓦修看着那副显然是被火烧过的、脏兮兮的盔甲：“她在那里面？”

罗德里赫点了点头：“我不知道是怎么回事，但她还活着。”

他重新回到那头龙身边，避开它身体上尖刺的部分，将那一具盔甲也拖了下来：某种温热的、潮湿的东西流到了他身上。他听到他妹妹快要哭出来的声音：“夫人，您在流血……”

瓦修•茨温利精疲力尽到了没法很好地控制手指的程度，但这顶头盔被可怕地烧灼过，用力一碰，连接处就断开了，他将它踢到一边，看见了他非常熟悉的、漂亮的棕色鬈发。

他本以为会看见一副被严重烧伤的面孔，但伊丽莎白•海德薇莉的脸几乎完好无损。他吃惊极了。

“夫人昏过去了。”他看向罗德里赫，那人正在几个勇敢地跟着他冲进大厅的士兵们帮助下脱下重盔甲。他们面面相觑。不知道为什么，忽然之间，所有人都停下了动作，不敢发出任何响声。

那头大到几乎要撑破城堡大厅的龙发出一道呼啸，扭动着身体。地板随着它的动作可怕地震动起来，他们来不及做出任何反应，眼睁睁看着巨龙一头钻进月门，重新展开了飞翼，瞬间便消失在夜色中。

瓦修看着空荡荡的月门：木门不见了，到处是破碎的青铜和石块，从这往下六百尺都空无一物，然后才是地面。他看向罗德里赫：“你们是怎么把门打开的？”

“打开？那头龙把它给烧了。”

 

“她救了我的命。”

“到底是怎么一回事？”他关切地看着罗德里赫紫色的眼睛。房间里没有别的人了，他们正紧挨着坐在一起。

“卢卡谢维奇，”罗德里赫将脸埋在手里，过了一会儿才说出话来，“他们疯了，对一个女巫的话信以为真，要把我和伊丽莎白放到火堆上活活烧死。”

“你们为什么会穿着铠甲？”

“是他们做的。他们准备了铠甲，武器，战马。卢卡谢维奇本打算先烧我，后来觉得让我看着伊丽莎白被烧死会更有趣。他们发现她正怀着孩子。”

“但他们不知道那不是你和她的……”

“那很可怕，瓦修。她发出了非常痛苦的声音，那感觉就像是她正在我面前一点点死去。”罗德里赫眼神变得空洞了。他伸手握住了他放在膝盖上的手。

“没事了，罗德里赫。她也会没事的。”

“她没被烧伤，真是个奇迹。”

“这是最令我困惑的地方，我从没听说过这等事，就连女巫也受不了火刑，除此之外，只有真龙不怕火——”

瓦修•茨温利咬断了句子。他和罗德里赫沉默地对视了一会儿。

“但伊丽莎白是个纯粹的马扎尔人，她会被烫伤，这我知道，她不可能也有龙血——”

“除非，是那个孩子有龙血，”他慢慢说出了答案，对自己发现了这件事感到恐惧，“那是她和基尔伯特的……”

这件事足够让他们都掉脑袋。

“卢卡谢维奇也会猜到，还有谁——”

罗德里赫伸出手指，放在他嘴唇上，示意他别往下说。“那两头龙把绿叉河的河床都烧焦了，卢卡谢维奇们都没法活过来说出真相。”

“两头？”

“还有那头更大的黑龙，你也见过，还记得吗？它们都越长越大了。我不知道它们是怎么忽然飞到河间地来的，按理说，它们应该正在君临的山上。”

“我听说路德维希•贝什米特去了君临，就在我给赫伦堡递了信之后。”

他们都陷入了思考，片刻后，罗德里赫轻声说：“我需要你起个誓，瓦修•茨温利。”

他很少这样完整地称呼他的名字。

“我会保守这个秘密的，”他说，“你永远可以信任我。”

“这我知道，我想要求你的是另一项职责，我知道你有理由反感，但请允许我请求你。她失去了这个孩子，受了极大痛苦，我是完全因为她的缘故得救的，我欠她两条命。”

“这个孩子事实上和你并不——”

“瓦修，我是她的丈夫，我给过她我的斗篷，我用我的姓氏照看着她的孩子，我的城堡保护着他们。我无法爱她，但我仍然希望她快乐，安全，这是我能履行的职责。”

他垂下眼睛：“我了解了。”

“你依然有权凭你个人的意志决定是否答应这个请求。”

“只要是为了你，我永远会答应的。说吧，你需要什么？”


	15. Chapter 15

[ 王耀 ]

 

“您穿戴成这样是要去做什么？”

“我要他项上人头。”女人说，将填满了弓箭的箭袋甩到背上，挂在腰间的刀剑随之叮当作响。

“七国最英武的战士只要是单枪匹马，都碰不到琼斯一根手指。他有龙，”他低沉地警告道，“夫人，您最好先坐下。”

“怎么，你准备在这儿就履行你对国王的誓言？”鹰巢城的女主人轻蔑地笑了，手扶上剑柄，“放马过来。”

“我个人无意与您为敌，事实上，”王耀向她展开空无一物的双手，以示诚意，“驱使我前来的并非陛下的意志。您或许已经有所耳闻——”

“各种各样的，最坏的说法是他死了。”

“他还活着。琼斯只要他的眼睛。右边的。”

伊丽莎白发出讽刺的轻笑：“真是温柔。”

“他的弓箭弄瞎了长公主的龙，以牙还牙……你我都了解琼斯，这是我们的国王最喜欢的方式。”

“抱歉，我一点儿都不能体会琼斯那可怖的乐趣。”

“您正在做一件蠢事，不计后果，毫无意义。只是因为受不了他正在红堡的地牢里一点点腐烂。”他轻声说，看见那双碧绿的眸中忽然燃起火焰。他们沉默地看着对方。只有蜡烛在凝固的空气里颤抖着。

“你不会理解。”她终于说。

“不，我理解。我真的那么做过，二十二年前，”黑发的铁卫骑士卷起左手衣袖，露出一道张牙舞爪的伤疤，“另外三个人都死了，整夜大雨都冲刷不走血的气味。”

“我畏惧的不是死亡。”

“您不畏惧自己的死亡，因为您将生命寄托在另一个人身上，是不是这样？”他观察着女人的表情，“而您以为琼斯迟钝到不会利用这一点？”

“他不知道。”

他点点头。“琼斯还不知道，不然，这会儿国王该派人把那颗被剜出的眼珠送到你面前了。想想看，你们的孩子好像一个也没能继承到他眼睛的颜色——”

“住口。”伊丽莎白瞬间变得苍白了。

“怎么，我说错了？还是一直没人告诉过你，你们的掩盖工作有多拙劣？”

“而琼斯是个自大狂妄的傻瓜才对此不以为然？”

“琼斯当然不会心血来潮就冲过来掐死你的孩子们，夫人。所有人都在等待时机。”

“谷地从不参与其他贵族之间的争斗——”

“——只要能够用联姻来避免流血的话，”他轻快地来回踱步，“不错，埃德尔斯坦大人一直如此行事，您莽撞地要去对国王行刺则完全是背道而驰的举动。请别误会，我无意责备您。”

“你另有所图。”她戒备地看着他。

“我需要您的帮助，因此，我将竭力争取您的信任，接下来，我会将整件事向您和盘托出，而您必须选一边站：这才是权力游戏的规则。当然，您也有自由在听完之后将我扣押起来，送到君临让琼斯和柯克兰裁判我谋逆的罪名，以换取他们的信任。”

“你显然觉得我会站到你这一边？”

他露出笑容：“你爱他，也愿意为爱而死。我几乎能清楚地看见你会做出什么事来。”

“那你就该知道我的意志不会改变。”

“我不是要阻拦你向琼斯复仇。我比你有更多动力去那么做，但我选择了等待。”

“我不想等待！”伊丽莎白轻声说，语气中混杂着愤怒和痛苦，“我的希望还活着，尽管奄奄一息……但我必须抓住。否则我将终生悔恨。”

“所以，我是来告诉你，还有别的方法可以达成目的，”他审视地看向她，确认这个女人是否能完成他们的计划，“你们都知道凯岩城是如何窃取了王座的，卡佳，安德烈以及他们的家庭，都死于狮子的野心。二十多年来，我和腓特烈•贝什米特忍受着柯克兰和琼斯各种各样的践踏侮辱，以效忠的姿态换取了你们的安全：万尼亚，娜塔莎，基尔，还有你。”

她看着他，眼睛睁得大大的：“这么说，传闻是真的，海那边也有龙——”

他点头。“更强大，更美丽。而且将要回来，很快。”

“……你在和我谈论谋逆。”

“你早就够得上这个罪名了，”他漫不经心地说，“你给基尔伯特生下第一个孩子的时候，就切实威胁了王位。”

“不，我从没想过……鲁道夫要继承的是鹰巢城，他一直很认可这个身份——”

“但他流淌着真龙的血，这事实无法抹杀，他自己也应该察觉到了，是不是？基尔伯特的龙很喜欢他，我看到过。”

“这孩子不会去和琼斯争夺王位的。”伊丽莎白虚弱地说。

“当然，他不会。王位会回到真龙的手中。可我们需要你们的支持。”

“如何支持？”

“你应该已经听说了高庭正面临的困境：弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦正在苦桥和狮子们缠斗，多恩人的舰队远在布拉佛斯，基尔伯特又被囚禁在红堡，尽管高庭的军队人数众多，但面对一头巨龙，失败只会是时间问题。”

“据我所知，罗德里赫没有意愿参与这场混乱。”

“但你可以有。”

“什么？”

“你可以选择救弗朗西斯一命，高庭将成为我们忠实的盟友，彻底从柯克兰那儿倒戈。届时龙会从海上过来，舰队带着更多士兵。我们首先要拿下君临，那时基尔伯特就会得救了。”

“可你说过，再多的军队面对龙也没有意义。我帮不上波诺弗瓦。”

“你有龙。”他提醒道。

“我不——”她终于明白了他的意思，向后退了一步，“不，这不可能。”

他向前走去，保持着对话的距离：“你说了你不想余生都生活在悔恨里。”

“没错，我会尽一切可能，但不包括我的儿子！他才十二岁，你居然指望让他去战场上！”

“我想，鲁道夫也不会眼看着你去送死。特别是如果他知道他有能力救你的话。”

“你若胆敢告诉他——”

“你是不是和埃德尔斯坦大人有个协定，要让这孩子成为一个彻头彻尾的埃德尔斯坦？真感人，那就让我去告诉他真相，告诉他他的父亲究竟是谁，告诉他他会是一个龙骑士，告诉他我和他的祖父早已为他安排好的婚事另一边是个什么样的姑娘，告诉他正有数十万士兵在河湾地同一头巨龙作无谓的战斗，而他可以拯救这些无辜的性命，我想他很可能会和基尔伯特一样正直又勇敢。设想一下，当烈火燎原，高庭人孤立无援，只能坐以待毙之时，忽然从北面出现了一支谷地的骑兵和弓箭手，黑色的龙飞越黑水河，同晨曦一起降落到河湾地上，那将会是多少人一辈子都无法忘怀的景象。”

“不许利用我的儿子，”伊丽莎白斩钉截铁地说道，“再多说一句，就从我的城堡里滚出去。”

“我不奢望你的儿子被我利用，只是人心充满了感情，我们都会因爱恨而疯狂，做一些不理智的事。就像眼下你也做不到干坐着等待命运落下一样。”

“可他还是个孩子，”她轻声说，“我们有什么理由将他牵扯进上一辈甚至上上辈的恩怨纠葛？”

“因为出身无法被否定，因为爱恨长久又蔓延不息。他是你们的孩子，你们的性命是关联在一起的。”

“我不能……”她发出一声叹息，“我既不能说服自己什么都不去做，也不能接受你所谓的计划。”

“你是在和我说，你连奔流城和谷地的名声都可以不在乎，打算的却仅仅是去送死以免内心愧疚？你如此轻率地对待自己的性命，就没有想过它在别的人心里是多么重要的希望？”

她痛苦地闭上眼睛，显然正在剧烈挣扎。“我必须做出选择？”

“我想是的。”

“我待在这里，”她终于说，“如果这意味着鲁道夫的安全，就让他和弗朗西斯有理由恨我吧。”

“我会去的。”

伊丽莎白惊讶地回过头：她显然完全不知道她的儿子一直站在她背后听着他们的对话。那男孩看向他：“托利亚正在赫伦堡，我梦见了它。”

“托利亚。”王耀重复道。这是个斯拉夫式的名字，但它所指的是……？

“那头黑龙，”男孩赤脚走过房间，站到他母亲和王耀之间，“那儿有多少人？”

“两万名士兵。”要紧的是弗朗西斯，公爵的长子，整个高庭最支持他们的人。


	16. Chapter 16

[弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦]

 

“大人！”

他正在颠簸的马背上，穿戴在身上的金属都在不遗余力地让他疼痛，即便如此，他还是非常困倦，困倦而虚弱……

“大人，别离开我！波诺弗瓦大人！”

女孩的声音，和那面绣着高庭徽记的旗帜不断地扑打着他的脸颊，就像夏夜里温柔的潮水。他挣扎着发出声音。

“尊敬的小姐……”

“我们就快到了，”女孩鼓励地说道，“渡过了河，敌人就追不上来了。”

对于普通的敌军来说确实如此，但今晚，他们的对手还有一头火龙。弗朗西斯从未如此后悔自己差劲的箭术，如果那时站在丘陵上的是基尔伯特，他一定能射中野兽的眼睛。

……从前的基尔伯特。他缓慢地想到。作为冒犯王室的惩罚，琼斯命人挖出了白骑士的一只眼睛，并将之囚禁在红堡。他最好的朋友之一，很可能是维斯特洛最称职的骑士，比琼斯更适合坐在王座上的人。

虽然基尔伯特从未表露过一丝一毫争夺王座的意愿，弗朗西斯正在做的也不是在帮助好友谋取王冠。他只是忍受不了琼斯和柯克兰……很多人都这么想，但不敢去做。

弗朗西斯现在非常明白那些人为什么不敢了：在他就要死的时候才意识到，这真是对他的愚蠢的绝妙讽刺啊。

他能从那一片可怖的火海中脱身已是天大的奇迹：融化的盔甲汇成滚烫的、明亮的奔流，将原野的夜晚烧灼成白昼。事物被焚烧殆尽的气味刺痛着喉咙和眼睛，这还远不是最严重的部分，他的左手、后背，他的脸庞……

女孩救了他。

他感到越来越冷：天空正在失去浓烈的颜色，燃烧的尘埃尚未完全落进大地，热量却都随着他的血流走了……他必死无疑，除非琼斯的龙忽然改变心意，放弃追逐他们这些残兵败将，他的马又刚好能冲进一个有着学士的营地。那学士还得有和治疗相关的项链。

弗朗西斯已经无法向这个夜晚祈求更多的奇迹了。

“我还不知道名字。你的名字”他轻声说，试图抬起手，把旗帜从他面前拂开，但护甲令人吃惊地沉重——

女孩似乎没想到他会问到这个，“贞德，大家都叫我贞德。”

“新奥尔良的贞德，请帮我捎个口信去阳戟城，就说——”

“七神啊——”女孩的语调完全变了，弗朗西斯知道她没听着他后面的话。发生了什么？

他的士兵，在这个夜晚遭遇了一切可怕事情的战士们，忽然发出欢呼和冲锋的声音。有人在哭泣，有人狂笑不止。整个原野像一只巨大的动物，发出了低鸣。

温热的风有力地从他们行进的前方吹卷而来，从一个高高的山岗上。太阳升起来了，那光亮如此鲜明地落下，以致于能看见它的形状：黑暗在一柄剑下是无处遁形的……

“我们得救了！得救了！”女孩让马跑得更快了。她是不是也在哭泣？晨曦水流一般从他们身侧滑过。他用尽力气眺望日出的山峦。

蔚蓝的、有着鹰巢城徽记的旗帜正在那些骑兵之间飘扬着，在他们上方盘旋着的，是一头黑色的龙。


End file.
